This invention relates to an air-conditioning system for cabins of motor vehicles and watercrafts and aircrafts etc. More particularly it relates to an air-conditioning system where a thermo electric chip is used and/or direct current battery such that the air-conditioning is operative even without the idling the engine of the motor vehicle or watercraft.
Truck drivers who spend major portion of their lives on road need rest and sleep at times. Usually they park in a rest house parking lot or on truck stops to get some sleep. The problem is to beat the heat in the cabin, they have to turn on the truck air conditioner. This means running the truck engine at idle condition. Even though this solves the problem but it creates many others.
The noise of idling engine and the horrendous pollution it creates are the major problems. The gasoline consumption when the trucker is sleeping for 4 to 8 hours puts a dent on their economy operation. Similar problem exists for Boat Cabins and small cabins of tents when camping.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for an apparatus for cooling the cabins which provides adequate cooling of the air in the sleeping compartment as well as conserving the fuel.
A personal direct current mini air-conditioning system for confined space for parked truck/boat sleeping cabins comprises a thermo electric chip. Means of supplying the power for the air conditioner preferably is by at least one deep cycle marine battery which is trickle charged by a solar panel positioned above the roof. Also, this auxiliary marine battery may be charged by the Alternator of the truck/boat, when the main, engine is running. Preferably the cooling unit itself is located near the sleeping area.
The system of this invention comprises a direct current air conditioning system in the cabin of a motor vehicle, or aircraft or watercraft or the like. It may optionally include a thermo electric module. In the preferred embodiment the inventor used the direct current power source and maintained the temperature at around 65 degrees F.
A formal prior art search was not conducted but the inventor is intimately familiar with the prior art. Typical examples of the prior art known to the inventor or his attorney are the air-conditioners that require idling of the engine.
Unfortunately none of the prior art devices singly or even in combination provide all of the features and objectives established by the inventor for this system as enumerated below.
1. It is an objective of this invention to provide method, devices and system for cooling the cabin of a motor vehicle, aircraft or watercraft while obviating the idling of the engine.
2. Another objective of this invention is to provide a mini air conditioning system which is solid state with virtually no moving parts.
3. Another objective of this invention is that it be long lasting made from durable material.
4. Another objective of this invention is that it is easy to use, store and transport.
5. Another objective of this invention is that its use be intuitive that requires little additional training.
6. Another objective of this invention is that it be physically safe in normal environment as well as accidental situations.
7. Another objective of this invention is that it be environmentally friendly and safe and made from biodegradable materials to the extent practical.
8. Another objective of this invention is that it meet all federal, state, local and other private standards, guidelines and recommendations with respect to safety, environment, quality and energy consumption.
9. Another objective of this invention is that once set, it maintain constant comfortable temperature adjustable in the range of 65 to 75 degrees ie. up to 40 degrees below ambient and humidity of approximately 70% automatically without any intervention or attention from the user.
10. Another objective of this invention is that it be made of modular parts and units easily interface-able to each other.
11. Another objective of this invention is that the personal mini air-conditioning system of this invention be suitable as an accessory for OEM as well as for the retrofit after market.
12. Another objective of this invention is that the personal mini air-conditioning system of this invention is suitable for use anywhere with limited space.
13. Another objective of this invention is that the personal air conditioning system of this invention is suitable for use by anybody.
14. Another objective of this invention is that it be suitable for gift giving.
15. Another objective of this invention is that it be suitable for promotional give aways complete with message of the sponsor such as a casino or church or cigar makers.
16. Another objective of this invention is that the personal cabin cooling system of this invention be of high quality with high aesthetic eye appeal.
17. Another objective of this invention is that the direct current mini air conditioning system of this invention have a small foot print.
18. Another objective of this invention is that the personal mini air-conditioning system of this invention is capable of cooling to and automatically maintaining a constant temperature around 65 degrees Fahrenheit and humidity of about 70 percent.
19. Another objective of this invention is to provide an air conditioning unit for parked truck/boat which dehumidifies the cabin compartment.
20. Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide an air conditioning unit for the parked truck/boat cabin which is energy efficient and does not deplete the fuel of the vehicle.
Thus in summary it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an air conditioning unit to keep the cabin compartment of the truck and/or boat from becoming excessively hot while the truck/boat is parked by supplying of cooler air to the cabin compartment and removal of excessively warm air from the cabin.
Other objectives of this invention reside in its simplicity, elegance of design, ease of manufacture, service and use and even aesthetics as will become apparent from the following brief description of the drawings and concomitant description.